The Way That I Love You
by Brooke D
Summary: What if Lucas had accepted Brooke’s request to be a sperm donor but started dating Peyton. Would he want to be part of the baby’s life? And if so, would it interfere in his relationship with Peyton?
1. Chapter 1

**The Way That I Love You**

Summary: What if Lucas had accepted Brooke's request to be a sperm donor but started dating Peyton. Would he want to be part of the baby's life? And if so, would it interfere in his relationship with Peyton?

_I've read spoilers and I know that the sperm thing will not happen since she's adopting but I've been have this idea in my head since I watched 5x12. I know that people said that LP would reunite, unfortunately and I don't think that Peyton would like the sperms thing a lot. In my opinion it would be a great way to bring BL back together. Nothing better than a child to bring two people together, right?! I'm not sure yet where this story will go since I just have a few ideas in my head. _

_**Prologue: Revelations**_

She was on her couch sipping on her wine, think over her talk with Lucas. It was over three months ago. It's been a whole month since his supposed wedding. Two weeks after Lindsey left him at the altar and he pitted himself for a couple days, he and Peyton got back together. She wasn't surprised at all in fact she was expecting it. She's been expecting it since the day of Nathan and Haley's wedding. Peyton and Lucas were meant to be. She realized a long time ago that her relationship with Lucas didn't matter for him, Peyton and everyone else, so pretending that it didn't matter for her too was easy, was _safe._ If she pretended, she wouldn't have to face the feelings that she buried so deep into her mind and heart that she almost believed that they didn't exist anymore. _Almost._

She had asked him to be a sperm donor. She wanted a baby. A baby that she could devote herself to and someone that despise everything and anything would always love her. She wanted to feel loved, to feel like she mattered for someone. Of course that she had Haley that had become as important to her as Peyton and Jamie, her adorable godson that she was crazy about. But Haley was full of problems and had her marriage to fix and her son to take care off. Jamie was just a little kid that was going through a terrible experience with his parents' marriage on the rocks. She was trying to be the best godmother ever to try and help him through all of it. Peyton, well she was always busy whether it was with her record label or with Lucas. And Lucas…well, he loved Peyton what was more there to say?!

He still hadn't given her an answer. Honestly, she wasn't expecting him to give her one, especially now that he and Peyton are together again. She loved Peyton. Despise everything that Peyton did to her in high school she was still her best friend. She was happy for her. If she couldn't be happy, at least her best friend could. To be honest she was kind of avoiding Lucas. She knew that the probability of him agreeing to be the sperm donor now was almost zero and being rejected even if not in a romantic way by _him_ would hurt like hell.

So like always she threw herself at work.

* * *

His life has been pretty ethic in the last month. Between being abandoned by Lindsey and getting back together with Peyton he hadn't have a lot of time to think about anything. He knew that he owned an answer to Brooke but he was still really confused if he should or not donate his sperm. He didn't want to do it and then regret it or even worse, having her regret it.

He had talked it over with Lindsey before his "wedding" and had decided that he was going to do it but now he wasn't so sure. Being with Peyton changed everything but it shouldn't interfere in a decision that he made _before_ they get back together, right?!

He remembered when they were in her store three months ago talking, but it felt like it was yesterday…

"_It's a lot to process, I know." She said as she tried to decipher the look on his face. "But now you know why I came home." She said with sincerity._

"_Brooke, you sure?" Lucas asked as he tried to process everything she had said to him. I mean…are you sure? He asked again to make sure that she wouldn't regret this later._

"_I'm sure. My heart is sure." She said while putting a hand over her heart. "This is what I want." Brooke said with conviction as Lucas face went from astonished to a thoughtful one._

Since then he thought a lot about it. He knew that he wanted to be in love before he had kids. He had told that to Brooke years ago during her pregnancy scare right after she found out about his cheating. But the idea of Brooke having his baby made him excited.

"_I'm not asking you to be a part of the baby's life, Luke. I just want to have a baby and you were the only person I could think of." She said trying to make him see her point._

"_I…I…honestly, I don't know what to say." He was still in shock about everything but as shocked as he was, he was starting to imagine how the baby would look like. Would it have his eyes or her dimples?_

"_You don't have to say anything right now. I know that you have to think it over and all that so take your time." She interrupted his thoughts._

"_I just want you to know Brooke that if I do this I want to be a part of the baby's life. I don't want it to grow up without a dad. Even if you had adopted or something I'd still want to be a part of the baby's life. I know how it is to grow up without a dad, and I wouldn't want it to anyone." He said remembering his childhood but he couldn't complain because he got someone better than Dan could ever be…he got Keith. _

He decided that he was going to go and talk to Brooke about it but he felt like he should tell Peyton first.

* * *

She was sitting on her desk going over some new band information. Her record label was going great. Between being back together with Lucas and her work, her life couldn't be better. Everything was like it should be. Lucas and she were together, and this time it looked like nothing could come between them.

Hearing footsteps she looked up from her work to see Lucas standing in the doorway. A smile made its way to her face as he walked towards her. She kissed him quickly and he sat in the chair in front of her.

"Not that I don't like to see you here, but aren't you supposed be coaching right now?"

"Actually, no I'm not. I had some things to take care of today so Nathan and Skills are taking over for me. That's why I'm here. I need to talk to you." She saw that he was getting nervous when he started to ran his hands through his blonde hair.

"Okay…" She had no idea what he wanted to talk about but it seemed important so when she realized that he wasn't going to say anything she decided to help him.

"You know you can tell anything, right?!" She asked but she wasn't expecting an answer from him so she continued. "Tell me what's bugging you and I'll help you."

"Hmmm…You probably know that Brooke asked me to be a sperm donor, right?"

She already didn't like the way this conversation was going. He seemed to get more nervous each second that passed…and for her it seemed like a bad sign. She knew that Brooke had asked Lucas this and she didn't like it but there was nothing she could do so she stayed quiet. "Yeah, of course I do. She told me on your we…wedding." She hated to remember the day that she almost got married.

"Good. So, before my wedding I had decided that I was going to do it." He said gaining a little more confidence. He didn't have a reason to feel like it was wrong, right? Brooke was his friend and she asked him a favor. "And I'm still going to. I haven't talked to Brooke yet, because I wanted you to know first."

What was she supposed to say to this?! She knew that there was no way to change Lucas mind, and why should she?! He was just going to donate his sperm to Brooke. He wasn't going to marry her or start to spend every single minute with her or want to be involved in everything that had to do with the baby. "I appreciate it Luke." She said and took his hand. "It means a lot to me and I'm sure Brooke will be really happy to hear it."

"Thanks Peyt, I'm relived that you're okay with this." He said after realizing a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "I want you to know that it's not going to change anything between us." He said as he kissed her hand.

* * *

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled as he came running through the door of C/B.

"Jimmy jam." She said as she picked him up.

"James Lucas Scott, what did I tell you about running in the street?" Haley said as she walked inside the store.

"Sorry momma." Jamie's puppy face was irresistible. No one could resist it.

"Its okay sweetie, just don't do it again. Hey Brooke. I'm sorry about coming by without a warning but…"

"Don't worry tutor mom, and I don't mind taking care of him. We'll have a lot of fun today, right Jamie?!"

Jamie just nodded his head excitedly and hold tighter onto Brooke. "See, we'll be fine Hales. Just go do your thing."

"I own you big time Brooke. Thanks a lot." Haley said, then she gave a kiss on Jamie's forehead and Brooke a hug and left.

"So boyfriend, what do you want to do?"

"Can I pick up anything?" He asked as his blue eyes sparked.

"Of course you can sweetie. Today will officially be named as "Bramie day". Just tell me what you want to do and we'll do it." She said smiling by seeing how happy her godson seemed to be. She knew that he was missing his dad. Of course he sees him everyday but it was not the same, and she knew it.

Jamie made a thoughtful face and put his little hand on his chin before answering. "I want to play basketball…and I want to eat lots of ice cream…and I want to go to the beach." He said as a huge smile made its way to his face.

"Okay. I can't assure you about the basketball part since I'm really bad at it, but for you I can try. So let's go."

* * *

It was getting late so she decided to take Jamie home. The day was really fun, they went to the beach and she helped Jamie to build a sandcastle. Then they ate lots of ice cream but just after she had made Jamie promise not to tell Haley about it. And last they went to the river court and she tried, she really did but she sucked really badly at basketball and in the end Jamie won by 15-0.

When she pulled up at Haley's house, Jamie was fast asleep in the backset of her car. He carefully picked him up and walked towards the front door. Without knocking she went into the house to find Haley and for her fear Lucas in the kitchen talking.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said as she walked towards Brooke to pick Jamie up and put him on his bed.

"Seeing what Haley was going to do, Brooke quickly stopped her. "It's okay Haley. I'll tuck him in." She said as she turned and walked towards her godson's bedroom.

A couple of minutes later she came back to find Haley and Lucas in the living room. "Hey Luke." She said as took a place beside him in the couch.

"Hey Brooke."

"So, what have you and Jamie done today?" Haley asked.

"We went to the beach and then to the river court to play basketball." She said leaving the ice cream part out.

"You played basketball?!" Lucas and Haley asked together.

"Yes! I mean, I lost but that's not the point. Besides, Jamie asked me to and you know that I'd do anything for my godson Haley."

"Yeah, I know. You guys must have had a lot of fun since he looked so tired."

"Yeah we did. It was our "Bramie day."

"Your what?" A confused Lucas asked. Since he saw Brooke entering the house he was thinking the best way to approach the subject. He still had no idea.

"Bramie, Brooke and Jamie equal Bramie. Just like Nathan and Haley equals Naley."

"Oh!"

"Listen Hales it's getting late and I have a lot of things to do tomorrow. Jamie's birthday is coming up and all, you know. Besides, I'll probably have to go to New York for a few days…"

"Okay. So, I'll se you tomorrow?"

"Sure. How about breakfast? Just me, you and Jamie?"

"It's a deal. Night Brooke."

"Night Hales. Night Luke."

And with that she was gone. Realizing that he had to talk to her now Lucas said bye to Haley and caught up with Brooke just before she got into her car.

"Hey Brooke, I was thinking that maybe we could talk, you know?" He said.

Realizing that he probably wanted to talk about her request she just nodded her head and told him to get into her car.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting on a bench at the river court in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Deciding to break the silence Brooke said:

"So…what do you want to talk about?"

"First, I want to apologize for taking so long to give you an answer and second I want to say that I thought a lot about it and..."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand that it's an important decision to make so you had to make sure." She said while playing with her fingers. She was scared that he was going to say no. Actually, she was sure that he was going to say no.

"I'll do it."

* * *

_Please tell me what you think and review. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way That I Love You**

_**Chapter 2: Words Are Not Enough**_

She was on her way home but her conversation with Lucas kept playing on her mind…

"_I'll do it."_

"_Wh-what?" From all the things he could have said that was the only one she was not expecting._

"_I'll do it. I thought a lot and I decided that I want to do it."_

"_But what about Peyton? I mean, what will she think about this?" The thing she wanted most was to have a baby but she wouldn't do it if it meant putting her friendship with Peyton on the line._

_He knew that this question would come up at some point. "I've already talked to her and she's fine with it." He looked at her and saw that she was not really convinced. "Really, she is. You can even talk to her yourself."_

"_Okay."_

So that was what she was going to do. Before she went through with the artificial insemination she needed to make sure Peyton was okay with it. When she entered the house she heard nothing. That meant that Peyton wasn't home yet so she had time to take a shower and eat something.

* * *

He got home to find Nathan on the couch watching some old basketball game with a beer in his hand. "Hey man."

"Hey Luke. Peyton called you twice, where were you?"

"I was with Haley."

"Oh!" Nathan's face fell. It was killing him not to talk to Haley everyday. He sees Jamie everyday but every time they're in the same room, Haley doesn't even look at him. If he could go back in time and prevent Haley of Carrie, he would. He would change a lot of things but he knows he can't so now he has to try to save his marriage and keep his family together. His and Haley's love wasn't the matter because he knew that independently of what happened he would _always and forever _love her_._

"Talking about Haley, how are things between you two?" He asked as he sat on the couch after he took a beer from the refrigerator.

"The same. She is still not talking to me but we will start marriage counseling tomorrow."

"You and Haley will be fine. Trust me."

"Thanks bro."

"I'm going to New York." Lucas said suddenly.

_After a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence he asked: "So…where do we go from here?"_

"_Hmmm...I searched some clinics around Tree Hill and even Charlotte but they don't have any, so the only option is New York. I've already talked with a doctor and she explained the basics to me. I just have to call her and make an appointment." She said and they stayed in silence for a couple minutes. "So, I have to go to New York the day after tomorrow because we're having a problem with some models...and I was thinking that if it's okay with you…" She said biting on her bottom lip._

"_Sure…just tell me the time the plane takes off."_

"_I'll talk to Millicent tomorrow and she'll give you all the information."_

"_Fine by me." He said as he got up and offered his hand to help her. She hesitated but in the end let him help her up. "And Luke…thanks, it really means a lot to me." She said as a tear made its way down her face._

"_Hey…come here." He said as he walked towards her and pulled her in a hug. "You don't have to thank me, I'm happy to be doing it…especially _for_ and _with_ you."_

"You're going to have a baby with BROOKE?!" Nathan asked stunned after Lucas told him everything. "And Peyton is okay with it?!" To be honest, Nathan didn't believe that Peyton was fine with it…he was sure that if it was Haley having a baby with any of his friends even if not in the conventional way, he would be going crazy.

"Yes. I mean, it's not like I'm _having_ a baby with her, I'm just lending my sperm to her." He said trying to make Nathan understand. He didn't see the big deal. Brooke was a _friend_ that asked him a favor while Peyton was his _girlfriend_ that coincidentally was Brooke's best friend that was also his ex-girlfriend…okay maybe it wasn't that simple but still he didn't see the big deal.

Nathan still wasn't convinced about it at all. Even if no one talked about it anymore, Lucas and Brooke have a history. Trying to make Lucas see his point he said: "So, you're telling me that you will not want to be a part of the baby's life? You're saying that after you donate your sperm and Brooke starts showing you will not want to go to her doctor's appointments? That when she's in labor you will not want to be there and see your kid be born or cut the cord? That you will not want to be involved in the baby's life after it's born?"

He didn't know what to say. Nathan had some good points that he knew were true but he _still_ didn't see the big deal. "Of course I will. Brooke said that she wasn't asking me to be a part of the baby's life but I told her that I _want_ to be. You may think that I didn't think it through but I did, man." He said while running his hand through his hair. "I thought about it for over three months and the truth is…I want to do it, I really do." He said it with one of the most honest voices Nathan had ever heard.

After that Nathan said the only thing he could think of: "If that's what you want then I'll support you all the way. I just had to make sure that you wanted it..." Seeing that Lucas was going to say something he continued. "…and I did. I believe that you truly want this otherwise I wouldn't let you go through it."

"Thanks man. It means a lot to me. One more thing though, I haven't told Haley yet and I'm not sure if Brooke has either, so if you could keep it quiet for a while…" He said letting his voice die down.

"Sure thing man, but for me to tell Haley she would have to be talking to me first." Nathan replied sadly.

* * *

She was just finishing her dinner when Peyton walked through the door. She was really nervous, even though Lucas had said that Peyton was okay with it, she wasn't sure if her friend was telling the truth or was just pretending to be fine to be on Lucas' good side, especially since their relationship is still fresh.

Just looking at Brooke's face she knew that something was up and she had a feeling that she knew exactly what it was. After Lucas left to go have lunch with Haley she thought a lot about everything he had told her. She knew that she could have told him that she wasn't completely fine with it but he seemed so sure about it that she knew that whatever she said wouldn't have made a difference, when Lucas Scott decided he wanted to do something, he did and not even she could stop him. Besides, it was not like Brooke and Lucas were going to get back together. She knew Brooke wouldn't ever cheat, even if Peyton had done it behind her back…twice.

Putting her plate on the sink she hesitantly walked over to Peyton who had plopped herself down on the couch. "Hey P. Sawyer, how was your day?"

"You know I don't bite, right?!" Peyton said playfully looking at Brooke who was standing in the doorway looking like a little kid who has done something really wrong.

"Yeah…I know. I just wasn't so sure if you wanted to talk to me." She said while playing with her fingers.

She knew that Brooke would come talk to her after Lucas had accepted her request. It was just who Brooke was, always worrying about her and everyone else. "And why wouldn't I want to talk to my B. Davis?" She said and pulled Brooke in a hug. Was she still confused with this baby thing? Hell yes! But Lucas had already made up his mind therefore she couldn't do anything. Besides, he had assured her that nothing would change between them and she believed him.

"Hmm…I wasn't so sure how you'd take this baby thing and before you say anything…" She said when she realized Peyton was going to interrupt her. "…I want to know if you're really fine with it because if you're not them tell me now so I won't do it. I really want a baby but I will not do this if it means risking our friendship." She said as the tears she was trying so hard to stop started falling down her face.

Looking at her best friend crying because she wanted to do something for herself made her feel bad. She was being selfish in think about stopping Brooke. "I'm fine with it Brooke. I promise you I am." Okay, so that wasn't completely true but it wasn't a lie either.

"Pinky swears?" Brooke said with a childish voice as she wiped her tears away.

"Pinky swears." She replied as she went to hug Brooke.

* * *

The next day, Brooke, Haley and Jamie were sitting at the kitchen counter eating pancakes. Brooke hadn't told Haley about her and Lucas' agreement, first because she just got his answer and second, because she didn't know how. She knew that Haley was going to freak out at first and a mad Haley James Scott was not something she was looking for. Therefore, Haley still had no idea that in 24 hours she and Lucas would be in a plane to New York and about to give the first step into bringing a baby in the world.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked after she realized that Brooke hadn't said anything at all since she got there 15 minutes ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hales."

Looking at Brooke's face Haley saw that Brooke was lying through her teeth but since James was there she decided to ask about it later. "If you say so."

"Jamie sweetie, have you finished already?" Haley asked after five more minutes. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Today was she and Nathan's first appointment with the marriage counseling. They hadn't been alone since the day of Lucas' wedding and the day that Carrie had kidnapped Jamie. The other times, Jamie or someone else was always there. Being alone with him in a room to talk about their marriage was scaring the hell out of her.

"Yes momma." Jamie said nodding his head.

"Go brush your teeth, okay?"

After Jamie had left Haley turned to Brooke and asked. "So, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because I know that there is definitely something."

She knew that Haley wasn't going to let it go and no better time then now to tell her, right?! "I'm going to have a baby…" If she wasn't so scared about her best friend's reaction she would have laughed…Haley's face was priceless. "…with Lucas."

* * *

_First I'd like to apologize for the wait. I planned on posting this chapter Wednesday night but life got on the way. I'm going to be honest with you guys, I don't know if I'll be able to update on week days. Besides, my tests are coming up and I have to study but I promise that I'll try and update as soon as I can. Second, I'd like to apologize to any of you guys that were spoiled, __**pinktulip**__ sent me a PM pointing that I had put a spoiler in the second line of my AN. I didn't realize what I did until she told me and I'm really sorry. I promise that it's not going to happen again. I was shocked about the amount of reviews I got. I didn't think so many people would read it. I'm really glad though and I hope that this chapter wasn't really bad. I'm with a huge headache but I thought that you guys deserved something since I'm not going to be home at all tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think. :)_

_**Silverfoxx01: **__Thanks for reading it. _

_**B. Davis:**__ I was waiting to see if someone would use this plot because I really wanted to see it happen, ya know?! But when I realize that no one had done it, I decided to try. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you will stick with me. I tried to keep everyone in character and I'm glad to know you thought I did so. Thanks for reading. _

_**MorallyTwisted: **__I know that there wasn't really Naley in this chapter but in the next ones I pretend to put them in. Brucas will have a lot of interaction in the next chapter. Thanks for pointing my mistake; I didn't realize it until you told me so. I'll try not to make them anymore. Thanks so much for reading and helping me improving my writing._

_**P0line: **__Thanks for reviewing._

_**Melissa (Seth-n-Summer4ever):**__ I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure about starting another story but them I thought "why not?!" I knew that if you read you'd love it. You know me too well by now. ;) I'm not going to say anything more to don't spoil you. When I wrote the Bramie I thought of you, since you introduced me the nickname. :) Besides, I know you're just as much in love with them as I am. Don't worry, I'll definitely write a BLJ scene since Mark seems unable to do so. Like we've discussed before we totally deserve one. Actually, we deserve more then one. ;) I was imagining the other day…what if after LP reunites, if they in fact reunite because I'm not so sure anymore, Mark decides to write a LPJ scene?! I'd totally break my computer while watching the episode. Anyway, enough with my ramblings that I'm sure you did not miss. :) Thanks for reviewing._

_**ReadtheLyric09: **__Thanks for reading._

_**Evergloweyes:**__ I totally agree with you. I had such high expectations for BL in season 5. Their friendship like you said is non-existent in the show anymore. To tell the truth I'm really disappointed with Mark because every BL scene with the lovable exception of 5x12 they had to mention Peyton, which sucks because it made the BL relationship looks like nothing. I heard that too. I honestly hope that BL is not over because their relationship is so meaningful. After everything they've been through it'd be a shame to end the show with the "twins" together. If it is in fact LP I will not watch season 6…maybe the BJ scenes and BR ones but that will be all. I'll definitely take it slow between them because if I take it too fast it'll be unrealistic and I don't want to become Mark. ;) Thanks for reading._

_**Othfan326: **__You don't have to worry because there will definitely have a lot of BH friendship and BJ cuteness since I love them. I'm glad you liked the end because I wasn't so sure about it. Thanks for reading._

_**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE: **__Thanks for reading._

_**Etfanalltheway:**__ BL is definitely meant to be. I think that the biggest difference between BL and LP is that LP was planned to be while BL is simply meant to be. ;) Thanks for reading by the way. _

_**Othgirl2010: **__Thanks for reviewing._

_**Babymomo79: **__BL is going to get a lot closer, this I promise you. Thanks for reading._

_**Onetreehillgirl066:**__ Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_**Reina123:**__ Thanks for reading._

_**Yudelka165: **__I don't believe they're IT either. I basically watch the show because of Brooke and Jamie. Lucas and Nathan are pissing me off right now. Lucas has been pissing me off since he kissed Peyton in season 3. I think one of the reasons season 4 sucked so bad was because LP is boring together and their chemistry is non-existent. Season five wasn't as bad because it had Jamie in it. The population of Tree Hill ignoring the BL relationship is just ridiculous. BL had such meaningful moments while LP had what?! One or two tops. The flashback from 4x09 is old already. They must have put it 10 times just this season…can't they take the hint that us, BL fans, are not going to give up without a fight?! Sorry about my rambling, I just like to talk a lot. Thanks for reading by the way._

_**Wildb3rry:**__ Thanks for the review._

_**MissUnderstood92:**__ Thanks for reading._

_**Superstargirl7:**__ I've already thanked you but I'll do it again. lol I know I haven't answered your PM yet and I still need to review on your last chapter but after I post it I'll do all of it. Anyway, thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Way That I Love You**

**Chapter 3: Talk**

"_I'm going to have a baby…" If she wasn't so scared about her best friend's reaction she would have laughed…Haley's face was priceless. "…with Lucas." _And that was when the plate Haley was holding fell from her hands and shattered in pieces on the floor.

Haley's look was a mix of confusion, surprise and concern. "Excuse me?! I think I heard you wrong…you said that you're going to have a baby with LUCAS? Lucas as in Lucas Scott...Lucas?"

Brooke wasn't sure about what she should say. For now Haley was being pretty calm and she didn't want to say something that would change that. "Yes."

"You slept with him?"

"Oh my God! No Haley, I wouldn't do that."

"Sorry, I just had to make sure." She was trying to be calm but she just couldn't anymore. "Now that this is clear you tell me…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

Haley's calm attitude was good while it lasted. "First Hales, watch your mouth because Jamie is around and second I need you to listen to me okay?!"

"Okay."

"The reason I came home was because I wanted to have a baby and before you ask, yes Peyton had a small part in it too."

"How did you…"

"I know you Hales but that's not the point. Like I was saying, I want to have a baby. I want to be able to experience the morning sickness, the cravings and the labor. And I'm far from getting marriage since I'm not even in a relationship right now and probably won't be anytime soon."

"Brooke…"

"No…let me finish, okay?" When she saw Haley nodding her head she continued. "I'm going to do an artificial insemination. I asked Luke to be the donator because honestly, he's one of my best friends and the only person I could imagine doing it with."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because Lucas hadn't given me an answer yet and I didn't want to tell you and have him rejecting me later it'd be embarrassing, you know?! Besides, you have your own problems to deal with and I didn't want to burn you with my stupid ones." Brooke said while looking at the floor.

Haley was feeling really bad for being mad at Brooke for finally wanting something for herself and she was feeling a little hurt that Brooke felt that she couldn't come and talk to her. "I'm not going to say that I understand why you didn't tell me sooner because I don't…" She didn't try to hide the hurt on her voice and when Brooke opened her mouth to interrupt her she continued. "…no! Let me finish, I want to say that I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did to make you feel like you couldn't come and talk to me. I mean, you're one of my best friends Brooke and I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about whatever it is that you're feeling."

Now Brooke was feeling guilt. She knew that she hurt Haley but she thought it was the best if she didn't tell her anything or anyone for that matter. "I'm really sorry Hales. You're one of my best friends too and I…I'm just so sorry." The guilt was eating her up and she couldn't keep the tears that were building up in her eyes since Haley started speaking.

When she saw Brooke start to cry she quickly made her way to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Please tigger, don't cry okay?! Am I hurt? Yes! But its not going to change anything about our relationship, you're still going to be my best friend but I want you to promise me something, okay?!" And that was when she felt a tear falling down her own face.

She didn't even know why she was crying anymore. First it was because she thought that Haley would never talk to her again and now it's more a relieved cry. "Anything, I promise you anything you want." Her voice was raspier due to her crying.

"Promise you'll never do this again. Promise me that you'll come and talk to me about anything you're feeling…and when I say anything its anything, even if you just want to tell me that you're hungry, okay?"

They laughed together. "I promise!"

"Pinky swears?"

"Pinky swears."

"Pinky swears what?" They heard a little voice coming from the doorway. With all this emotional talk they forgot that Jamie was in the house with them.

"Nothing sweetie just adult stuff." Haley said dismissing the subject.

"Is this your way of saying that I can't know what you and Aunt Brooke were talking about?"

Haley and Brooke looked at each other and seeing that Haley didn't know what to say Brooke decided to speak for her.

"I wasn't going to tell you but since you're so smart and handsome…" Brooke started as she made her way towards Jamie and picked him up. "…we were talking about your birthday presents buddy. Are you happy now?" She said and started tickling him.

Between his giggles Jamie said. "Stop…stop Au…Aunt Bro-ooke. I'm ha…happy."

Putting Jamie down Brooke turned towards Haley. "So now that's all clear are you guys ready to go?"

She didn't have to say twice and Jamie was already running towards the car. "That was close, huh?" Brooke said.

"Yeah. Next time let's have a conversation alone. If he had heard it we'd be in an interrogatory right now." Haley said with a laugh.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go." Brooke was almost on the street when Haley caught a hold of her arm.

"Listen Brooke…" Haley's playful tone was gone. "…this conversation is not over, I still want to know the details, okay?!"

"Sure."

"And by the way, your problems are not stupid."

* * *

When she got to the counselor's office she saw that Nathan was already there. After dropping Jamie at school she considered turning around at least a hundred times. She wasn't looking forward to this. Talking about Nathan cheating on her with the nanny in front of a stranger was definitely not her idea of a good day.

Besides, her talk with Brooke was still playing on her mind. Brooke and Lucas were going to have a baby. A baby. A child. A kid. She was still in shock. Peyton and Lucas are dating but Brooke and Lucas are the ones having a baby. She had to talk to Lucas. She didn't know what the hell he was thinking. And what about Peyton, was she okay with this? She couldn't imagine her being fine but Brooke would never do anything to hurt Peyton so she had to be okay with it, right?!

She kind of understands why Brooke wants a baby, especially after what happened last time but having Lucas' baby complicated everything.

When she thought that things couldn't get more complicated she was proved wrong. It's like Murphy said: "What can go wrong will go wrong." But she just hoped that Brooke knew what she was doing and that she would be emotionally fine with everything, especially with the fact that Lucas is going to be the baby's dad.

So now she had no choice but go in because the moment she looked at Nathan their eyes met but she quickly looked away.

* * *

He was sitting in his office looking through some game plans when his phone rang.

"Hey Peyt."

"_Hey Luke. How's your day? I missed you yesterday."_

"I missed you too but I thought that you and Brooke needed to talk and besides Nathan was kind of nervous because of his and Haley's first appointment with the counselor today."

"_Yeah, I talked to Brooke yesterday. I don't know why but she was really nervous."_

"She was probably scared because when I talked to her she didn't quite believe me that you were okay with it."

"_Oh! So what are your plans for lunch?"_

"I don't know why do you ask Miss Sawyer?"

"_Because I was thinking that we could have lunch together."_

"Sure, I'd love that. What do you say about 1 p.m.?"

"_It's perfect. Listen Luke, I gotta go I'll see you later, okay?"_

"Okay. Bye Peyt."

"_Bye Luke. I love you."_

"You too."

* * *

"Millicent have you made the flight arrangements I asked you?" The day was being a completely disaster already. Without Victoria there things were ethic. Her cell phone hasn't stopped ringing since she turned it on after leaving Haley's. Her sketches for the fall line were far from ready and the New York office was a mess because of the problems with the magazine and for the looks of it she would have to go to New York as soon as possible, probably at the next flight.

"Yes Brooke. There is a plane living at 1 p.m. and I made two reservations, one for you and one for Lucas. I'll call him now."

"Thank you Millie. Could you please tell him that I'm really sorry about the change of plans and that if he can't go it's all right…and that if he can't go I'll call him later?"

"Sure but you have to call down, okay?! Things are going to be fine."

"You're right. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" A woman with brown her and black eyes called.

"Let's go Hales." Nathan said. The only words they had exchanged since she got there were a simple "Hi.". He even tried to initiate a conversation but Haley wasn't making any effort to answer him back. So after five minutes of trying he gave up.

Without turning towards him Haley got up and started walking to the door. Once inside the office they sat next to the other on a small black couch. The walls were white with some picture frames on them. "Hi, my name is Rebecca Brown and I'll be your counselor from now on. So first I want to know how you two met and we'll go from there. Haley would you like to start?"

She didn't like this already. Talking about their past was going to bring a lot of history up, history that she wasn't sure she was ready to remember. "Sure."

* * *

Millicent had just called him telling that Brooke was going to New York in exactly two hours. She asked if he would be able to make it but he didn't know yet so he said that if he was going he'd meet Brooke at the airport.

The truth was that he could easily go because he didn't have a game this week but he'd have to cancel his lunch with Peyton. He had promised Peyton that nothing would change in their relationship and if canceled on her to go to New York with Brooke he'd be already breaking his promise, wouldn't he?

But he had also said to Brooke that he'd go with her to New York even if they were supposed to go tomorrow. Besides he had compromised with Brooke first but Peyton was his girlfriend.

Also he knew how important this was to Brooke and after everything that she went through with her mom and Rachel she deserved something good to happen in her life. But there was also the fact that Peyton is his girlfriend and their relationship is really new and that they need to repair what was damaged.

He was so confused…what was he supposed to do?

* * *

After Millicent told her the flight arrangements she went home to pack. She didn't have to take much because half of her wardrobe was still in her New York apartment. Note to self: Bring more clothes to Tree Hill.

She didn't know if Lucas was going and she was kind of nervous but she shouldn't be, right?! If he went was just because he was doing her a favor. But their last time together in New York didn't end so well…

"_Alright…" Brooke said while looking around the hotel room._

"_The bed is spinning…" Lucas said with a drunken voice._

"_You're gonna be okay I'll get you into some jammies and then I'll take a cab home and you can sleep it off." She said while unbuttoning his shirt. "Here."_

"_Or you could stay…" Luke said while pulling Brooke towards him and then he kissed her. All the feelings that she was burring since they broke up and he got together with Peyton started to resurface and she just wanted to cry but she wouldn't…at least not in front of him._

_After a couple of seconds she pushed him away and started looking around the room to avoid his eyes. "Okay…I think that may be the second stupid thing you've done in the last 24 hours." She was now looking at his broken face and it just made the urge she had to cry grow and the tears start to well up in her eyes faster." Luke, we are not in high school anymore and I love Peyton and even if you don't want to admit it right now so do you. Okay?!" As she finished speaking she could feel her voice starting to crack._

"_I feel lost Brooke…I don't know what to do without her." After listening Lucas say that she could feel her heart breaking all over again. Putting herself together she started again._

"_Alright…remember when I started Clothes over Bros? It was right after we broke up and I was trying to mend my broken heart by focusing on my work and you need to do the same right now." She was trying to show him that everything would be okay. "You need to go out there and become the best person and the best writer that you can be and then you approach Peyton. And if she comes back to you, you'll know that it's meant to be, okay?" Seeing Lucas that way was killing her. "I'm gonna go and you probably won't see me for a while." She said while giving Peyton's ring back to him. "Lucas Scott is gonna change the world some day and he doesn't even know it yet." She kissed his forehead. "Bye Luke."_

_Then she turns and starts to walk to towards the door without looking back because she knows that if she does look back, she's not gonna be able to leave. And as soon as she closes the door she feels the first of many tears shed that night, making its way down her face._

She still remembers getting home and telling Victoria that she was in. It was a spur of the moment decision but she needed that. Because that was the night that she realized that her and Lucas' relationship was already forgotten by everyone except her.

* * *

She's been waiting for Lucas for about fifteen minutes and yet, there's no sign of him. It was the last call to board and realizing that he was not going to come she started to make her way towards the gate.

After giving her ticket to the flight attendant she started making her way to the plane hoping that for some miracle Lucas would show up and come with her. But she understood why he wasn't there. He had a life, he had plans and besides he would never drop everything just to come to New York with her because he had his family and Peyton to think about.

She was looking for her seat number when she saw a man sitting in the seat that was supposed to be Lucas'. Making her way towards her sit she turned to the man and said. "Excuse me." When the man looked up to her she was shocked.

"Hey Brooke."

* * *

_I know I suck. I'm definitely the worst updater ever and the only thing I have to say is I'm really sorry about taking this long to update but life got in the way. I'll try to update quicker. The number of reviews dropped and I'd like to say that if you're reading this story please review and tell me what you think, even if it's to say my story sucks._

**B. Davis: **That BP scene in the last chapter was really hard to write because I totally hate Peyton too. The LP is horrible to write because the only way I like to write LP is if they are fighting. lol Thanks for your review. :)

**BandLforever: **I wish she would have asked him too. Don't worry about it because I hate Peyton…a lot. I never hated anyone as much. lol Thanks for reading. ;)

**Superstargirl7:** Hey hun! Thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked the BP and the end. See I took a long time but I updated. lol You helped me a lot pushing me to write. I just read your PM and I'll answer it now.

**Melissa (Seth-n-Summer4ever): **It's not even funny anymore how you're able to read my mind. Kidding… lol I know that you're crazy for Peyton to feel insecure like she made Brooke when they were in high school and she will but it's gonna take a while. Thanks for reading and I'm going to reply to your PM as soon as this chapter is up. By the way, thanks for pushing me to write it helped a lot. :)

**Othfan326; Onetreehillgirl066; Evergloweyes; Reina123; BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE: **Thanks for reading. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Brooke

**The Way That I Love You**

_**Chapter 4: Clothes Off**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, even though I wouldn't mind owning Chad and James. **_

"_Hey Brooke."_

"Chase?" To say she was surprised would be an understatement…she could actually feel her mouth opening and closing like she was a fish. For a moment she thought that maybe, just maybe it was Lucas.

"I'd ask if you're surprised to see me but by your face I take that the answer is yes." He said in a playful tone with a smile on his face.

Everything was going opposite to what she had planned. She was supposed to be with Millicent having a nice lunch at her office in the back of the store, then she'd go spend some time with Jamie and after she'd go pack but now she's in a plane on her way to New York City with Chase Adams. Not that she wasn't glad to see him and have some company since Lucas oblivious didn't come, she just wasn't expecting it. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a job interview in New York."

"That's great Chase." Brooke said while sitting down next to him.

"I know, maybe I'll finally start to live my dream." He said while looking into her eyes. "What about you? I though you were going to live in Tree Hill permanently?"

'I am but I got a call about a problem with some models and well, here I am."

"Listen, my interview is in three days do you think we could meet up and talk? Maybe have some dinner? I wouldn't call our last meeting a catching up one." He said referring to Lucas' bachelor party.

She had nothing to lose, right? After doing what she had to she was free so why not spend an evening with an old ex-boyfriend talking about what had been going on in their lives? "Sure."

--

"James Lucas Scott you better get back here right now little man or you'll be in serious trouble." Haley James-Scott yelled while running around after a naked five years old. She had no idea what had gotten into Jamie, he was always so grown up but today he decided that it'd be funny to run around the house naked and wet.

"You have to catch me momma." He yelled.

"Jamie, come on I don't have time for this, okay? I have things to do and you aren't helping me. Besides, your Uncle Lucas will be here any minute." She was tired. It wasn't even noon and she was exhausted. She and Nathan's appointment hadn't been the most pleasant thing, actually it hadn't been anything because when Dr. Rebecca said that she had to talk about her and Nathan's past she flew from the room faster then anyone could say ball.

_She was practically running down the street trying to leave before Nathan could get her but she knew it wasn't going to happen because even though he wasn't totally recovered he was still a lot faster than her and her small feet._

"_Haley! Hales wait up!"_

'_Talking about the devil' she thought._

_Trying to quicken her pace she almost fell but quickly recovered and got to her car with Nathan still yelling after her. She got her keys out of her purse and opened the door and when she thought she had escaped Nathan got in front of her and closed the door while blocking her way. "Nathan, get out of my way right now." She said as nicely as possible._

_Ignoring her he said "Why did you run away?" Before she could utter a word he continued "You said you wanted to try and work things out but at the first appointment you ran out of there as soon as the Doctor asked you to open up."_

"_Nathan I…"_

"_I don't want to hear it, okay? If you don't want to do it for me, for us, at least do it for Jamie because right now he's there hoping that his parents are going to get back together again." And with that he turned around and left Haley there with her thoughts._

She was feeling really guilt and stressed and Jamie wasn't really helping matters, especially since Brooke called half an hour ago apologizing and telling her that she wouldn't be able to take care of him today because she had to go to New York immediately. She couldn't even be mad at her because since she moved back she's been the best godmother any kid could ask for, and for it Haley was grateful.

Without any other choice she called Lucas and begged him to help her, not that she had to beg that much since as soon as she asked him he had said yes. So now she's giving him a bath before Lucas gets there. Well, she was _trying_ to. "Jamie please, momma's asking you now."

"No! You have to catch me." He yelled and when she got to the living room she saw her son jumping naked on the couch.

Before either of them could say anything else the door opened and Lucas came in.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" He asked while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

After running a hand through her hair Haley said "You nephew decided that it'd be funny to run around the house naked."

Seeing Haley's frustration Lucas turned to his nephew "Come on, Jamie help your mom here."

"No!" Jamie said still jumping on the couch.

He knew Haley was losing the little patience she still had left and he really didn't want to see a mad Haley James-Scott. "Please J. Luke, for me?"

"No!"

He decided to try a new approach. "Why are you doing it? It's so not like you." He got no answer so he continued "What can I do to make you come down?"

"I want Aunt Brooke." Jamie said with a pout on his face and his little arms crossed around his little chest.

"I told you that Aunt Brooke wouldn't come because she's in New York sweetie." Haley said.

"But I want Aunt Brooke, momma." By now both, Haley and Lucas knew that Brooke had taught Jamie that pout.

"I know you do sweetie but she can't. You know that if she could she'd be here." She said and looked at Lucas as if to say _help me_.

"Listen Jamie, I know you want to spend the day with your Aunt Brooke but you can't, so what about you spend it with me?"

For a moment they thought Jamie would disagree but then he smiled and ran towards his room while saying "Yes! I'm going to get ready."

--

Haley and Lucas were in the kitchen drinking some coffee waiting for Jamie to come down.

"Thanks Luke, I didn't know what to do anymore."

"No problem Hales."

"It's just that this day has been hell already."

"Now that you mentioned it, how did your appointment with Nate go?"

"If I was to describe it with one word I'd say disaster."

"That bad?" He really thought that maybe Nathan and Haley would have made some progress.

"Yes, especially because I ran five minutes after we went into her office."

"Haley."

"I know, okay? I know it was wrong but she asked me to talk about how Nathan and I met and suddenly I felt the need to get out of there."

He wasn't mad at her because he had no right to, he was just disappointed. "Haley…you said you were going to try."

"I know what I said but try to open up to the person who hurt you that much and then you can talk."

"Okay, okay. No need to get aggressive." He said while putting his hands up in the air.

Before they could continue Jamie came in with his little snickers in his hand "Momma, put my shoes on for me?"

"Sure sweetie, come here."

--

She's been waiting for him for fifteen minutes now and she was getting worried. He was never later. Never.

"Come on, where are you Luke?" She said to herself.

She was starting to feel like an idiot sitting there alone. The waiter had already asked her if she wanted to order something twice and Lucas was no where to be seen. She decided that she was going to wait for him five more minutes but after that she was out of there.

--

"Really? I can't believe you'd do something like that." Brooke said between laughs. Her and Chase have been talking for an hour now and she was surprisingly having a great time despise everything that had happened between them years ago.

"Seriously Brooke, I did. Why is it so hard to believe?" He didn't understand why she didn't believe him. He had forgotten how much he missed her laugh besides, it was really good to see that he was the reason she was laughing again.

"I don't know. Let me see, because you, Chase Adams got wasted and went running around campus singing _it is raining man _in your underwear. And all that because of a dare?" She said laughing even more imagining Chase doing it.

"In my defense I was really, _really_ drunk." He said as he playfully pointed a finger in her direction.

"Whatever you say."

"_Ladies and gentleman please fast your seatbelts we are about to…"_

"What do you say about dinner tonight? At my place?" Brooke asked.

The question took both of them by surprise but she had had a great time talking to Chase and she didn't want it to end so soon.

"Sure, is seven okay with you?" He was surprised but glad with Brooke's request.

"Perfect."

--

"I'm really sorry Peyt but Haley called me and asked me if I could watch Jamie since Brooke is in New York…" Lucas said as he and Jamie sat down and he gave Peyton a peck on the lips.

She was about to leave when she saw Lucas coming through the door of the restaurant with Jamie in tow. "It's okay Luke." Turning to Jamie she said "Hey Jamie."

"Hey Peyton." He replied without enthusiasm. When his Uncle had said spend the day with him he had imagined ice cream and a game on the river court not lunch with Peyton. He liked her but if he had to have lunch with two adults it'd be either his parents or his Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke. Peyton was kind of boring in his opinion.

"Are you ready to order now miss?" The waiter asked.

"Sure, I want a salad and a coke."

"I want a beef and a coke too. What about you J. Luke?"

"Mac and cheese with an orange juice." He said while looking at his Uncle with his puppy face that no one was able to resist.

"And you can bring him what he wants." Lucas said to the waiter. "Orange juice? I thought you loved coke?" He asked Jamie as soon as the waiter went away.

"I did."

"Why don't you like it anymore?" This time though it was Peyton who asked.

"Because Aunt Brooke said it's bad for my health." He said with a serious face and Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"She did, didn't she?" He asked.

"Yep! She said that if I keep drink so much coke I won't be the next Mackey Jordan. I think she meant Michael Jordan but I never said anything to her about it." He whispered the last part to Lucas.

_Mackey Jordan._ Definitely something that only Brooke would say.

--

As soon as she stepped her foot into the building she was bombarded with questions.

"Miss Davis I need to ask you about the fall line…"

Or

"Miss Davis Pete is looking for you everywhere…"

Or

"Miss Davis I'm so glad to see you're back…"

When she finally got to her office and sat down on her chair to relax for a minute Pete, her editor walked through the door.

"Miss Davis I'm sorry to bug you already but there's been a problem in the last photo shoot and…"

"Pete, breathe please." Pete was a really great guy. He was tall, had a nice body, and shaved blond hair, aqua blue eyes and a tanned body. Brooke met him two and a half years ago and since then he became one of her only real friends in New York and even though she said for him to call her Brooke he insisted in calling her Miss Davis. She knew she could trust him with her life and her company and that he only said that there was a problem when there _really_ was one, one that he could fix by himself.

"Sorry. It's just…ahhh…come here." He said and opened his arms waiting for her to give him a hug.

She didn't wait any longer. She got up and went into his arms. "I've missed you too Petey. I'm so sorry for not calling…"

"I don't want to hear it missy." He said pretending to be mad but couldn't resist the smile that was appearing on his face. "Forget it. I forgive you." He said and went to hug her again.

Oh! Did she mention he's gay?

--

After lunch he, Peyton and Jamie went to the park so Jamie could play and he and Peyton could talk without Jamie listening. He noticed that throughout lunch Jamie was looking really bored and he wanted his nephew to have fun not sulk around.

"So…are you going to tell me what's bugging you?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing much it's just that…"

--

It was already eight o'clock and she was finally making her way to her apartment. The day had been exhaustive. She had forgotten who much more stressful it was to work here instead of Tree Hill that was always peaceful.

When she stepped into C/B this afternoon she could feel the old Brooke coming back, the Brooke who only thought about work, the Brooke who had no private life, the Brooke who was the boss, the Brooke who was lonely.

As soon as she opened the door of her apartment she felt the coldness of the place. It wasn't because of the weather, that was hot since its summer but it was the coldness that the place had because she was always alone there, the only people who had been there were Pete and Victoria.

If someone looked at her place they'd say how beautiful and well decorated it is. The furniture had been picked by her mother since she said that there was no way she'd let Brooke decorate the place because she had no style. Funny how Victoria said that to her and nowadays her company has made more money then her mother could ever dream of having.

Sometimes she just wished that someone, anyone would be there with her so she wouldn't be so lonely all the time. She wished to have what Nathan and Haley have, a family. If her kid is half of the kid Jamie is she'll be more than happy.

Putting her purse in the table she made her way to the window and looked at the view. She could see half of New York and loved it. It was one of the few things she liked in her whole penthouse. Sometimes she'd spend hours just looking at the people below her and even if for a moment she'd feel less lonely.

Sometimes she wished she could have been anywhere but here.

--

Forty five minutes later she was getting out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. Didn't Chase get her message saying she wouldn't be able to have dinner tonight? Even if he hadn't there was no way he'd be knocking at her at 9:30. Besides, no one was allowed to come up to her apartment without her permission. She opened the door and was met by

"Lucas?"

_You guys don't need to tell me how much I suck because I know that already. Also, I know I said that I'd try to update sooner but life just got in the way and I just found the time to write a decent chapter now. I had written another chapter 4 but I hated it so I wrote this one instead. I'm not going to promise anything anymore because even if I did you guys wouldn't believe me (I know I wouldn't). I'm already working on the next chapter but I'm not sure when it's going to be ready. If I'm taking too long to update let me know. Also, I'd like to thank Melissa (BL4ever) and superstargirl7 for pushing me to write. Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget to review. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Way That I Love You**

_**Chapter 5: The Pretender**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, even though I wouldn't mind owning Chad and James. **_

"_Lucas?"_

"Hey Brooke."

"Lucas…what are you doing here?" This day was completely crazy, first Chase and now Lucas? Who would be next, the Easter bunny?

"Millicent called me earlier but as you already know I wasn't able to come but I'm here now." He said with a smile. After a lot of thought he realized that he could do both, have lunch with Peyton and come with Brooke. So, after he dropped Jamie off at the gym so he could spend some time with Nathan he went home, packed a bag and went to the airport.

He came. He actually came. She was surprised but happy.

"Are you going to invite me in or are we going to stay in the hallway all night?"

"Oh…sorry, come on in."

As soon as he entered the place he saw how well decorated it was but he also knew that Brooke wasn't the one who decorated it. 'Must have been Victoria' he thought. Something was missing there though. Looking around he realized that what was missing was warmth…the place didn't look like a home, it looked like a hotel or one of those expansive apartments that you only see in magazines. There wasn't a single picture of her or anyone else for that matter. He didn't know how Brooke had lived there for so long but before he could say anything she interrupted

"I'm…just going to put some clothes on…"

And for the first time that night he realized that she was just wrapped in a towel. Looking the other way he replied "Sure, I'll wait…here." He hadn't seen anything but her collarbone but from what he could tell she still looked as good as ever. He knew he had a girlfriend but who could blame him, after all she was Brooke Davis.

--

"So…" She started fifteen minutes later when they were sitting in the living room. She had her feet tucked under her legs and she was wearing a really big sweatshirt with large pants.

He didn't need to ask to know that she wanted him to explain the reason he was there. "You want to know why I'm here."

"Yes…I mean I was going to call you but you're here so I don't really need to do that anymore and…"

"Brooke."

"Sorry." She said as a light blush made its way to her face.

"I didn't come earlier with you because I had already agreed to have lunch with Peyton and Haley had called me asking if I could look after Jamie since you wouldn't be able to."

"But you still haven't told me why you're here." She already had an idea of why he was there but she wanted to hear him _say_ it. It may be a little childish but she didn't care about it.

"Well, we had agreed to come here because there are no clinics in Tree Hill so here I am. I said I'd come, I wouldn't break my promise just because we had to come a little earlier. I really hope I'm not intruding or anything, especially since I just showed up like that…" Now that he thought about it he kind of made a spur of the moment decision, he hadn't even booked a hotel.

"The guestroom is already cleaned up for you." She said with a small smile.

"How did you…?"

"I'll admit that I had already told the housekeeper to clean it since I thought that you were going to come earlier."

"Thanks Brooke."

"You're welcome, but how did you get up here without me knowing? Don't get me wrong, it's really good to have you here but no one and I mean no one is allowed to come up without me saying so."

"Let's just say that I have a way with words." He winked at her as he got up, picked his duffle bag and started to walk towards the stairs.

'_Tell me about it!' _She thought to herself.

--

The next morning he woke up to the smell of pancakes which was weird. 'Since when does Brooke Davis cook?' He thought as he made his way towards what he guessed was the kitchen. "Brooke?"

"You must be Mr. Scott. Miss Davis told me to make you breakfast and to let you know that she went to work and that if you need anything just to ask me or if I can't help you to call her." A petite woman said. Seeing as the blonde hadn't said anything and the confusion on his face she continued "Oh…by the way I'm the housekeeper and the cooker.

He knew it couldn't have been Brooke. The smell was too good to have been her. He didn't want to be mean but the truth is that she couldn't cook to save her life. "Thanks."

--

After eating breakfast and taking a quick shower he decided to take a walk. He hadn't been to New York in a while. The last time he was there he was still dating Lindsey. Lindsey. He hadn't thought about her since she left him and he didn't plan on doing it anytime soon.

--

She's been working since seven, even if the staff just comes in at eight. She never realized how much her company would suffer when she decided to move back to Tree Hill, especially now that she has fired Victoria. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to go back to Tree Hill as soon as she had said she would.

Looking through some papers she realized that in the period she fired Victoria until now 'Clothes over Bros' has already suffered a huge loss in the sales department, and if things stayed that way, she'd soon loose her company because even if she's the owner, the board wouldn't let her stay in command.

She didn't want some stranger or worse her mother to take over the company she worked so hard to build. She knew that Victoria was just waiting to see her fail, she has been since day one and Brooke definitely didn't want to prove her right.

She needed to do something and fast but what was she supposed to do? Of course she has a publicity department as well as an administrative one but Victoria used to be the one who took care of the administrative part, Brooke never had to worry about it. She had the final say but Victoria was the one who analyzed the reports and she was the one who pointed the things that should be done in order to expand C/B more and more.

She could easily take care of publicity, fashion shows and public appearances because even with her mother there, she was always the one who did it all but she was horrible at numbers and she couldn't just trust the administrative department, she needed to find someone she could trust and even if Victoria was a bitch to her and everybody else, she knew that she just wanted was best for her company.

She was screwed, plain and simple. She needed to find a new CEO, fast.

Her head was already exploding and it was only nine.

--

He's been walking for a couple hours now. He went to Central Park, Fifth Avenue and even 'Toys R Us' looking for the perfect birthday present to Jamie, no luck though. He was bored and he knew that Brooke was working but she said that if he needed something he could call her. Pulling his cell out of his jeans pocket he quickly dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hi, it's Brooke Davis and as you already know I can't answer you right now so leave a message and I'll call you back. If it's business, call my secretary and she'll pass your message as soon as possible."_ Beep.

"Hey Brooke, it's me. Lucas. I just wanted to see if you were up for lunch. Call me."

--

"We need to find a new model to put on the cover." Pete said in an urgent tone.

Its 12:30 p.m. and Brooke is in her third meeting of the day. Now that she's back it's like no one can do anything without asking her about it. Her cell phone has been ringing all morning since somehow her return to New York has already become public knowledge.

"We don't have the time. The magazine has to be ready by five today, there is absolutely no way we can have a new photo shoot in a four hours time." Her photograph was basically yelling.

"We'll have to find a way because there is no way that model is going to be on the cover of the magazine." Someone said just as loud.

"Why? She's one of the best. Every magazine is after her and we have her." The photograph replied.

"Ms. Davis had already made it clear that anorexic models were out of question." Pete interrupted.

"One time. What is the problem in one time? It's impossible to find a model now and have a photo shoot." He yelled.

"Yeah but…"

"I agree…"

Everyone was yelling at the same time and it was getting out of control. "Everybody shut up." Brooke yelled. The room became quiet. "Where do you people think we are? In some bar? This is a company, _my_ company and I do not want people yelling at each other." Her voice was cold and she realized that she sounded like her mother. Breathing in and out a couple of time she started again "Listen, we'll find a new model and if the photo shoot just finishes at seven we'll send everything to the graphic then. It doesn't matter if we have to pay extra to them but no one we'll leave until it's all done, okay?" This time her voice was calm but firm nonetheless. Seeing everyone nodding she gathered her things and left the room without another word.

--

As soon as she got into her office she threw herself at her chair and wished that she could stay there forever. Okay, maybe not forever but for a while. She was so tired but that wasn't what was bugging her, it was he meeting.

For a moment she had acted just like her mother. She's been back for a day and already she's back to the cold hearted boss that she was before she went to Tree Hill, but this time she was also acting like her mother, she had treated everybody badly, something that she had never done. She was cold hearted before but she never treated anyone like she did in that room and to be honest, she was feeling awful for it.

Picking up her phone she saw that she had 7 missed calls. She's been gone for twenty minutes and already people hadn't stopped calling her. Groaning she threw her phone across the room and put her head between her hands. _"Could this day get any worse?" _She said out loud but just as expected she got no answer back, just the sound of her phone ringing again.

--

It was already two and Brooke hadn't called him back yet, so he decided to grab some lunch and go back to her place. He had nothing to do, so go back to Brooke's and watch a little bit of basketball on ESPN wouldn't hurt, would it?

--

It's nine o'clock and Brooke is not home yet. He's getting worried because she hasn't been answering her phone either. It must be normal because her housekeeper, which he after a lot of effort found out is named Maria, asked if he wanted to eat now because Brooke or Ms. Davis as she had said wouldn't be home until later. It had been over two hours and a half ago and for him it wasn't normal anymore.

He tried to call her again but it went straight to voice mail and when he finally decided that he'd go look for her at C/B the front door opened and after a minute or two she made her way into the living room.

"Hey Luke." She said as she made her way to the couch, taking her heels off in the process.

"Hey Luke? Do you know what time it is? I've been trying to call you for hours now. I thought something had happened to you."

'So he was mad.' She thought.

He didn't mean to sound mad but he was worried, he had a right to be. Didn't he?

"I'm sorry about not answering and making you worry but things were crazy at work." She didn't understand why he was mad, worried yes but mad, no.

"Yeah, just don't let it happen again."

"Sure dad."

And with that they both started laughing.

--

After Brooke took a much needed shower she and Lucas sat down to eat. After her third meeting and her believing that her day couldn't get any worse it had. She had planned on finishing at least a couple of sketches but people went into her office every two seconds to ask something and in the end she wasn't able to even start. Also, she had to go to the photo shoot, after two hours they had found a model but the shooting just ended at seven thirty and she had to stay to make sure the magazine was all done. Besides, she hasn't found a CEO yet. She was exhausted, she just wanted her bed.

"Are you okay?" Lucas interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Did you solve everything?"

"Did you like the food?" She said instead. She didn't want to talk about work anymore. It wasn't because she didn't trust Lucas because at some levels she did, and that was the problem, she didn't want anyone to know about her problems at work and if she started to talk to Lucas about work, she'd probably tell him everything, and soon everyone in Tree Hill would know and she didn't want all her friends to know. Or worse, other people to find out, so she did what she was used to, she _pretended_.

"Yeah, it's great." He knew that she was avoiding the subject but he wasn't going to push her to talk about something that she didn't want to.

"Good." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

--

She wasn't going to work this morning. She knew that she should but today was her and Lucas' first appointment and for the first time in a while she felt like something was going right in her life.

Just thinking that in about nine months she'd have her baby with her, made all her problems seem so small, so _simple._ She couldn't wait to find out the sex, to have a baby bump and of course, to shop for clothes, toys and furniture.

She had just finished getting ready so now she was making her way to the guest bedroom to see if Lucas was ready. She didn't want to just burst through the door in case he was still getting dressed so she opted for knocking.

"Come in."

He was already dressed but he was sitting on the bed with a look on his face that she knew wasn't good but before she could say anything he said

"I don't think I can do it, Brooke."

* * *

_I know I said that I had already started this chapter in my last update but things have been crazy. I tried to finish it sooner but I'll be moving this Friday to the U.S because of an exchange program so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update . Half of the next chapter is already written but the chance of me updating before moving is almost zero. I promise that I'll try to update as soon as I'm settled there. _

_Also, I'm not really sure about this chapter but I wanted to show a little of Brooke's work so please review and tell what you thought about it._

**TeamSophia: **I'm sorry that you didn't like the fact it was Chase but you don't have to worry about him because I hated him and Brooke together, so the chances of a Brase reunion are slim to none. I'm glad to know you're curious to see what I'll do and I promise to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)

**Brookenlucas4eva03: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

**BL4ever:**I'm sorry about choosing Chase but for me to end the chapter as I wanted I had to choose someone and he was the sanest choice. I'll tell you that I had even thought about putting Chris but it would make no sense since Chris would have to be in Tree Hill. lol I love Chris, so who knows, maybe he'll make an appearance?!

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your BLJ scene…it will come, just be a little patient with me. I want to write it soon but I need to take care of some things first. ;)

Peyton being stupid is nothing new. lol Unfortunately it's going to be a while before LP is over. /

I didn't want to make Brooke a drama queen but I wanted to show how lonely she was and make that one of the reasons of why she wanted a baby. I'm glad you didn't think she was acting like Miss bore my ass Sawyer. lol

Your BLJ scene idea made me laugh so much. Who knows maybe in the future I'll write one of them in NY just for you. ;)

Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. (:

**B. Davis:**I'm sorry if I confused you. I swear I never meant to. (: About Lucas and Peyton's conversation, you'll find out in the next chapter. I never planned a big deal out of it but after a little thought I realized that you gave me exactly what I needed when you commented about it on your last review, so thank you. (:

I'm glad you found Jamie adorable, I was scared that people would thing he was being just a pain in the ass. (:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that there wasn't a lot of BL interaction but this chapter was just about them, actually it was more about Brooke and her work but next chapter I'll try to write some BL cuteness for you. ;)

Thanks for reading and reviewing. (:

**Fanoudum:**I'm really happy that you like my story so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll keep reading and reviewing. Thanks. (:

**AHJNKCES:**I'm glad that you like Brooke/Jamie because I really love to write them and BL of course. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. (:

**Othfan326:**I'm so sorry if you had lost faith in this fic but I'm glad that you're still reading and reviewing. I really hope you'll keep doing so. About LP's conversation, all I can say is that you'll find out what they talked about in the next chapter. Thanks again. (:

**Brucas224:**I'm sorry for the lack of Naley but I'll see if I can put them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

**Superstargirl7: **Hey girl! I totally have no idea where this thing about Jamie not drinking coke came from. lol Probably from my twisted mind since I don't drink any kind of soda…

I hate Victoria, as you already know, but sadly she's not gone…at least for a while.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter since I'm not really sure about it. Thank for reading and reviewing. By the way, after I update I'll totally go and read your next chapter. lol

**Miralinda:** I hate Chase too but for plot reasons he'll be making an appearance in some chapters. I hope that when I'm done with him you'll at least not hate him as much.

I know these first chapters haven't had much action but things will start to pick up from now on. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

**BrOokeDaViS23:**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter. (;

**Yudelka165: **Thank you. I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing and that you liked this chapter. (:


	6. Chapter 6

**The Way That I Love You**

_**Chapter 6: Wasted**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, even though I wouldn't mind owning Chad and James. **_

* * *

"_I don't think I can do it, Brooke."_

"What?" If there's a moment in your life that you think that you can't breath this is definitely one for her. All the happiness she was feeling moments before vanished and somehow her insecurities came back full force. Maybe he realized that she wasn't good enough to be a mom, _his_ baby's mom…just as he had realized that she wasn't enough for him. It hurt, she was hurting right now but she had promised herself years ago that she'd never be weak in front of Lucas Scott again.

And Brooke Davis always kept her promises.

He didn't plan for it to come out like that, but it did. He's been thinking about it for a while now. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it. It was more that he shouldn't. He knew he was letting her down _again_, but after he explained she'd understand. "Brooke…"

She didn't want him to go on. She's heard enough, so she cut him off. "You know what Lucas? It's okay. I gotta go to work anyway, so…I'll talk to you when I go back to Tree Hill." She said while making her way to the door. "Bye Lucas."

And with that she was gone, and he was left there, _alone _without a chance to explain himself out.

--

She didn't have anywhere to go. Her work was out of the question since as soon as she stepped on the building she'd have to deal with the fact that the company she dedicated the last five years of her life was falling apart in front of her eyes, and she had no idea of what to do.

Her tears were clouding her vision but not even one had fallen. They wouldn't fall, at least until she was alone.

Alone. That should be her middle name. No matter what, she was the one who ended up alone. You must think that she'd be used to it by now, but she wasn't.

She's been alone since she was a kid. The first eight years of her life were the ones that she was happiest. Her parents weren't there but she had had Estelle. Estelle was a middle age French woman that her parents had hired as her babysitter, but Estelle wasn't just her babysitter, she was her best girlfriend. Everyday after she'd get back from school she'd find a plate of chocolate chip cookies with a glass of warm milk waiting for her on the counter, and as she ate all of them she'd tell how her day at school had been. Estelle was also the one who'd take her to dance classes, tuck her in, and teach her what was right and wrong. Of course she missed her parents, especially on her birthdays but she had had her two best friends there with her. She thought that life couldn't be better, but like always something happened to teach her that happiness doesn't last.

_It had been an amazing day at school, little Brooke thinks to herself as she gets out of the school bus and makes her way to her red door. She couldn't wait to tell Estelle about her day, and more importantly give her the card she made. Mother's day was getting close, so Mrs. Wheeler told them to make cards for their moms. At first she refused, but them she decided to make one for Estelle, she was after all more of a mom than her own._

_When she opened the door she saw two suitcases on the floor and she already knew what they meant._

"_Brooke." As she looked up at Estelle she didn't see her milk and chocolate chip cookies waiting for her, she saw her mother with a smirk on her face and Estelle wiping her face._

_Without thinking twice she started running towards Estelle but her mom got in the way, picked her up and said "Go to your room."_

"_But…but I…"_

"_Shut up Brooke. Do what I say, now." Victoria yelled as little Brooke's lip started trembling._

"_Oh my little bee, I'm so sorry." Estelle said with her French accent as she tried her best not to cry._

"_Haven't I told you to leave my house?" Victoria said coldly._

"_No! No!" Little Brooke started yelling as big heavy tears started streaming down her little hazel eyes. "Don't go…please! Please!" At this point she was sobbing and kicking trying to get out of her mother's cold arms. _

"_I have to my lovely baby. I swear that I will never forget you." She said as she tried to wipe Brooke's tears away but to no success as Victoria turned away._

"_Don't touch my daughter, and you better get out of my house before I call the cops." _

"_Okay. I'm so sorry baby. I hope you'll understand one day. Just never forget that I love you my little bee…more than anything." Estelle said as she looked at Brooke's puffy eyes for the last time._

_With that, she was gone, and so was Brooke's innocence._

It must sound pathetic but she still has the card in her closet. It looks old and her handwriting is awful but somehow it's the one thing she has that is Estelle's, kind of since she never had a chance to give it to her. All of the books, letters, movies, toys, and clothes that Estelle had given to her Victoria threw away without thinking twice. After that, she never had another sitter or someone to look after her for that matter. Victoria left the day after and she was alone, the first of many times that'd come, she bitterly thinks to herself.

--

"_It's okay."_

The words were echoing in his head and as soon as they had left her mouth he knew it was everything _but_ okay.

There was no way it was okay because if he was in her place he'd have definitely reacted a lot worse. He was feeling like shit. He knew he had hurt her again but he didn't mean to. If she had given him a chance to explain his reasons but she flew from the house so fast.

Another mistake he made was not going after her but this one is the one that he never learns from. He keeps screwing up and he simply doesn't know how to stop.

--

She didn't realize where she was headed until now. She was in front a bar but it wasn't just a bar, it was _the_ bar. She knew that she shouldn't be drinking right now. First because it was way too early and second because she had to go to work but the bar was calling her and every time she felt like shit the only thing that made her feel better was alcohol.

If Victoria could see her now she'd definitely say "I told you so" or "Please, stop being such a pathetic person." She just didn't understand how her so called mother could still haunt her even when she had so much more to worry about.

She was taken away from her thoughts by the annoying ring of her cell phone. As soon as she looked down she wished she hadn't. _Luke_. Without think twice she clicked on the reject button. She knew that he'd call again and even if he didn't, which wouldn't surprise her, her work would so she simply turned her cell phone off and walked straight to the bar.

"Give me the strongest thing you have."

"Don't you think it's a little early to be drinking?" The bartender asked but she could tell that he didn't really care.

Quickly looking inside her purse she got some hundred dollars and threw it at him. "Are you gonna give me a drink now?"

It may be too early but he wasn't dumb, it's not everyday that people give him five hundred like that. "Sure doll."

--

"Clothes over Bros. How may I help you?" A young girl said on the other end of the line. He knew she's not older than 21, if even that. It just makes him think that this girl is almost Brooke's age and still she's no where near what Brooke has achieved in her life. He's not putting the poor girl down it only makes him more proud of Brooke than ever.

"I need to talk to Miss Davis."

"I'm sorry but Miss Davis is not here."

"Do you know what time she'll be?"

"No, I don't. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No, but thanks anyway."

"No problem sir. Have a good day."

"You too."

--

He's been looking for her for hours now and so far, no luck. He had even lost himself about four times but he knew he had to find her. If something happened to her it'd be his fault and there was no way he'd be able to leave with that.

And suddenly, Lucas knew where she'd be.

--

She had lost count of how many glasses she's had so far. 10? 20? No, definitely more. Not that it matters anyway. At this point she couldn't even remember why she was there in the first place.

Oh yeah! She can. She's there because once again she trusted Lucas, and he had let her down. She should have learned her lesson by now, but she hadn't. It's how people say, first time shame on you, second time shame on me, and third time…she couldn't remember but in her case it was shame on her again.

But one thing was for sure, there wouldn't be a forth time.

"One mooooore!" She yelled at the bartender as she slammed her glass on her counter.

"I think you've had enough." A voice behind her said and as she turned around she was shocked. How had he found her there? Or how had he known that she'd be in _this_ bar? But before she could even open her mouth he picked her up and said "Let's take you home."

--

He knew that something was wrong with her as soon as she didn't answer her phone. Brooke Davis _always_ answers her phone; everyone who knew her knew that. And when he called her work and she wasn't there, his worries only grew stronger.

By the time he picked her up and put her in his car, she was already passed out.

He carried her all the way to her room, took off her shoes and changed her into more comfortable clothes. He knew that she'd have the hangover from hell when she woke up so he decided to watch TV while he waited for her to wake up.

--

Two hours later and he was in the bathroom with her, holding her hair back while she threw her guts up. After throwing up more ten minutes she didn't have any strength left in her, so he put his arms around her waist as they slowly made their way to her bed. As soon as she touched the bed she fell asleep again. He bent down and slowly moved the hair out of her face.

And that's where Lucas found them.

"Chase? What are you doing here?"

* * *

_I know you guys hate me and I'd hate me too if I were you. I know my apologies don't mean anything to any of you but life has been crazy. As I told you all in my last update I was moving to the U.S., so after I got settled I was gonna post this chapter that I wrote and re-wrote about four times but then Hurricane Ike came and everything was just completely crazy here. I'm not happy with this chapter so if you're still reading this story reviews are appreciated. Again, sorry for the wait. Also, I just finished this chapter and I haven't re-read it, so there will have some grammar and typing mistakes, sorry for that by the way. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_

**Othfan326****: **I really appreciate your reviews and I'm really sorry for letting you down with the wait. I'm really glad you liked the chapter because I wasn't really sure about it. Thanks for reviewing. (:

**B. Davis:** I know I said you'd find out about their conversation in this chapter and I swear that it was written but then this crazy idea came to me and I started writing it down and in the end I decided to leave their conversation for my next update.

I know I'm mean and to tell you the truth it's kind of cool. LOL

Sorry again for the wait and thanks for the review. (:

**Superstargirl7:** I have so much to apologize to you for that I don't even know where to start. First, I'm just so, so sorry that I haven't talked to you in so long or reviewed your stories. Yeah, I saw you posted that story you told me about. I haven't read it yet but I promise you I will and I'll leave you a really big review to try and make up for that time I didn't review. If it counts for something I really miss our talks. ;/

I'm not sure what you're going to think about Brooke's reaction and I'm sure you hate Lucas right now but I promise you he has a reason and you'll find out in the next chapter.

Again I'm really sorry and thanks for the review, you know I love to hear what you have to say. (:

**Miralinda: **I'm sure you didn't like the end but I assure you that there won't be a Brase reunion or a chance that he's going to be the dad. Thanks for the review.

**BrOoke DaViS23:**Things will be more clear next chapter. So far, I like it here but I hated the hurricane experience. LOL Thanks for the review.

**BL4ever:**You totally cracked me up with the "I don't think I read that ending right…now I'm gonna go back and see..

nope it's still there! WTF?" LOL

I know you hate Lucas right now and you probably hate me even more for writing Chase in the chapter since I _know_how much you hate his ass. Lol You blaming Peyton didn't surprise me at all! Lol Don't worry you'll have your BLJ scene, BL just has to go back to Tree Hill first.

Let's not even talk about the crap season six has become. Lol I hate it so far, and honestly I don't think my opinion is gonna change anytime soon. It seems like season 4 all over again, except this time we have Jamie there. Peyton's parent storyline version 26436493 is so boring; the only thing that bores me more is LP! SO NOT FOOLING ME. There's no LOVE in there. Please! Even Chester and Brooke are more in love than those two. Lol I'm gonna stop before I say something I shouldn't. (;

Brooke's problems at work are going to cause a lot more trouble that I can assure you. :x

Also, I'm so sorry for staying so long without talking to you…I'll try not to let that happen again. (; Thanks for the review, by the way.

**Tanya2byour21****:**You made me laugh so hard when you said "or I'll make sure he never has kids." LOL Thanks for the review.

**Onetreehillgirl066; Brookenlucas4eva03; LuluMcPhee; Chuckie238; Brucas224; TeamSophia; CRaZyGuRl093; Broodygirl****:** Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
